


False Villainy

by Megansescape, reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megansescape/pseuds/Megansescape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Tony sees when Steve is cracking under the weight of everything when no one else does.





	False Villainy

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

Walking through the front door of Stark Tower, Tony popped a piece of gum in his mouth, his dark eyes scanning the dimly lit entryway. Hell, he wasn’t even sure what time it was, all he knew was that the others had left him at the bar about midnight. He’d been having a good time with a couple college kids, so he’d stayed. “ _Sir?_ ” Came JARVIS’s smooth voice.

“Yes, JARVIS?” He said, no concern in his voice, knowing that he could be told anything from they’re out of his favorite ice cream to they’re needed on a mission.

“ _I have a status report on your colleagues, Sir._ ” JARVIS’s voice echoed through the empty space.

“Go ahead JARVIS. Did everyone get in okay?” Tony asked as he did every night. He knew he had no need to worry, they could all defend themselves but he liked to check on them.

“ _They are all asleep, Sir. Excluding Mr Rogers.”_  Tony frowned at that, it was really late and his friend was up unusually late. “I’m afraid it’s another one of those nights.” That bothered Tony more. Usually, Steve was the one getting the most sleep- however, the past 8 months or so had proven different.

Licking his lips, he nodded. “I’ll talk to him.” He noted.

“ _Sir?_ ” JARVIS went on. “ _Tread lightly. Mr. Rogers seems to be at his worst_.” He warned.

Tony’s jaw clenched, his light hearted mood having shifted to worry and anger. He wasn’t angry with the Cap, per say. He was a bit upset that nothing Tony said to him convinced him that he couldn’t avoid help forever. He had spoken to Steve many times over the past few months but it seemed to be helping less and less. “JARVIS, is he in his room?”

“ _Yes, Sir,_ ” Jarvis confirmed.

Tony made his way to Steve’s room, mentally gearing himself up for the upcoming conversation. He knew Steve would fight him every step of the way but he knew he still had to try. All too soon, he was stood outside of Steve’s room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “Steve, it’s me. Can I come in?”

The door opened and there stood an annoyed looking Steve. “We both know you would have either way.” He pointed out. “You don’t know the meaning of personal space.”

“Not true.” Tony countered. “Just last week I gave Bruce all the space he needed.”

“That’s because you nearly made him Hulk out.”

Tony nodded. “Still- I know personal space. I know that if I got in Bruce’s personal space, there was a chance my own personal space would be much smaller.”

Steve shook his head and shut the door once Tony was in. “Did you come here for anything besides stupid jokes?”

“I came here to see how you are.” Tony turned around to face him. “I am getting worried.”

Steve scoffed. “Please, you are only worried about yourself.” Steve pushed past him to sit on the edge of the bed. “When have you ever been worried about me?”

Tony tried to keep his cool. “I am always worried about you Steve, even if you refuse to see it.” He looked at Steve, noting the dark circles under his eyes. “You need help, Steve. I will set you up with the best therapist I can find. But you can’t carry on like this.”

Steve refused to look Tony in the eye. “I don’t need help. Just because you have issues doesn’t mean everyone else has them too.”

Tony scoffed. “Every single person in the world has issues, Steve. The people in this building all have issues too. Don’t try to pretend that you don’t.”

“Please.” His blue eyes stayed on his friend, a bored look on his face. “Clint is more like a damn bird than a human. Nat’s a walking, talking weapon with emotional issues. Bruce gets angry and turns into a monster. I won’t even get started on you.” He shot back. “I’m the sanest person you know, and I’m not getting the help I don’t need, or want.”

“And what are you gonna do when you are too tired to do your job and one of your friends get hurt trying to keep you safe.” Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve. “Do you really think that trust is going to be rebuilt easily if that happens?”

Steve felt anger building up inside of him. “I am good at my job Tony. Everyone knows that.”

“You may be good at your job now but what about when you are tired, hungry and filled with rage, huh?” Tony was feeling frustrated, he just couldn’t get through to him.

“Maybe it’s you that needs this ‘help’ so badly.” He snapped.

Tony glared, shaking his head. “I never said I didn’t, Steve. Unlike you, I’m not the one pretending I’m okay.” He pointed out. “That’s the difference. I’m not trying to be Mr. Perfect. I’ll admit I’m human.”

Walking towards his door, Steve’s jaw was tight. “Get out.”

“Steve…” Tony tried once more.

“Get out!” Steve shouted at him. Opening up the door, he stood there holding the door open for Tony. Tony shook his head, walking out the door. “You’ve got to accept help sometimes, Steve.”

Steve slammed the door behind Tony. Tony turned around and stared at the closed door for a few moments. He sighed and walked away, he didn’t know how much longer Steve could survive like this.

“JARVIS?” Tony called from the bar.

“Yes, Sir.” JARVIS’ calm voice was a welcome relief.

“Please keep an eye on Mr. Rogers. I’m afraid he is not well. Please notify me of anything serious.” Tony poured himself two fingers of whiskey, downing it quickly.

“Of course, Sir,” JARVIS replied.

Tony put down the glass, making his way to his workshop. “You know where I’ll be JARVIS.” Tony had to work away these negative feelings, it was the only thing he could do right now.

* * *

Tony decided to turn to the others for help, hoping that Steve would see that they cared about him. So, while Steve hid away in the gym, he approached them, a serious look on his face. “We need to talk about Steve.” His voice was solemn.

Taking a sip of her water, Nat glanced over at him. “What’s up?”

“He seems like himself,” Thor noted, his attention still held on the large breakfast in front of him.

“I’ve been having JARVIS keep me updated on everyone- especially Steve. He needs help, and I’m running out of ideas.” He told them. “I’ve been trying for weeks to talk to him, I’m lucky if he looks at me now.”

“He has said nothing to any of us,” Natasha spoke up. “Plus it’s Steve we’re talking about. He wouldn’t keep things from us.”

“I have to agree with Nat. I haven’t seen anything wrong with his behavior.” Clint looked at Tony amused. “Are you sure you’re not imagining things? I mean you do have a history of paranoia.”

The team looked at him and Tony felt frustration rising in him once more. Why couldn’t they see how bad Steve had become. “Look, I’m not being paranoid. JARVIS has taken note of his behavior and reports to me on a regular basis.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “So, paranoid, and stalkerish?”

“Look, none of you find it strange that the man wakes up after almost three-fourths of a century, fine?” He asked, a knowing look on his face. “You’re going to sit there and brush off the fact that we’ve all been through our fair of personal wars- and we admit it, we deal with it- and he won’t? Am I the only one who cares enough that he’s going down a bad path?”

“Hey! We care about him. We know that if he needs us, he will ask.” Nat rolled her eyes at Tony. “Not everyone has to have problems, you know?”

Tony let out a sigh of frustration. “He isn’t asking for help though. He is hardly eating, hardly sleeping and losing his temper.”

“Like you’ve never done that, Tony?” Bruce looked unconvinced. “We all have bad moments, it doesn’t mean he needs an intervention.” Tony looked at each of his teammates and felt utterly alone. None of them believed him and he had no idea how to change that. Why couldn’t they see that Steve was spiraling out of control?

“And, let me guess, he’ll snap, and I’ll be to blame.” He ground out at that. “JARVIS!”

“ _Yes, sir?_ ”

His eyes went to his team mates. “Have Pepper make sure my old house is ready to live in. I’m moving there for the time being.”

“Come on. Tony.” Nat sighed.

“No. At least there maybe I can think of how to help my friend without those looks I’m getting.”

Tony left the room, going to his bedroom to pack up his essentials. He didn’t want it to come to this but he couldn’t stay in a place where no one believed him. He couldn’t watch Steve destroy himself.

After packing his things, he made his way towards the garage. As he was walking, he saw Steve, his head down, a blank expression on his face. Their eyes locked for a split second, until Steve pulled his gaze away, ignoring Tony completely. Tony felt as though he had been punched in the gut, Steve had turned as cold as the ice he had been trapped in and he had no idea what to do.

* * *

For the first week, Tony forced himself to try to text Steve. Or, old Steve. Not whoever the hell took him over. Even Steve’s responses were cold if he got one at all. Still, every morning, he’d invite him out for coffee. Every morning, Steve would make excuses why that wasn’t happening. Every day at lunch, he’d invite the team out. Every day, things still seemed to be off. Finally, by dinner time, Tony was worn down and ate alone in his large house.

JARVIS sent updates to his phone, but all that did was wear on his own mental state.

Finally, he snapped. The turn of the first week his own downward spiral began. One he didn’t bother to tell the others about at first. Afterall, he was paranoid, right?

He knew he shouldn’t go through this alone but all his friends were on Steve’s side. Who did he have left? They thought he was some crazy person, seeing things where there was nothing. Well he would show them, he began to stay up late, isolated himself, hardly ate. He began to drink more and more, half the time he would pass out from the booze alone. The worst thing was no one was around to notice it happening.

He wasn’t able to work anymore, he wasn’t sober enough nor was he healthy enough. His depression grew stronger every day, a thick, blanketing fog or negativity wrapped around him, warping his thoughts. This wasn’t healthy but he couldn’t fight this away.

Tony ached for his best friend. Every time his phone vibrated, he hoped it was Steve, but it was always JARVIS or Pepper.

* * *

Nat pulled Clint aside when no when had heard from Tony in a couple weeks. “I think we need to check on him. Maybe this was his way of reaching out for help? But putting it on Steve?”

“He’s probably on some private island with the women’s polo team,” Steve muttered as he walked by. “Leave him. He’ll come home when ready.”

“I don’t know. Even if he was he would have contacted us by now. What if something has happened?” Nat called after Steve. “I know he put you through a lot, but surely you’re worried about him.”

Steve stopped and took a breath. “Look if he was in trouble, we would know. If we go bug him then he is just going to start pushing the blame on everyone else.” Steve promptly walked off.

Nat shook her head. “Tony doesn’t really do that though, does he?” Nat turned back to Clint. “I mean I know he makes mistakes but he never pushes the blame away. If anything he takes the blame for stuff he shouldn’t.” Clint shrugged his shoulders.

“Has the Cap ever steered us wrong before?” Clint asked, patting Nat on the shoulder.

“Well no, I’m just worried, Clint.” She stared at him, he stared back for a few seconds before finally breaking.

“You aren’t gonna let this go are you?” Nat shook her head, smiling softly. “Look if we haven’t heard from Stark by the end of the week. I will go check on him myself. Okay, Nat?”

Nat pressed a kiss to Clint’s cheek. “See this is why you’re my best friend.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”He playfully rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

It was his third week of his depression when it started to lift. He was still reeling from everything with Steve, however. Tony wasn’t the type to meditate or to exercise to focus. So, he did as he always did- he holed himself up in his workshop.

He had packed himself back up, and slipped into the tower early one morning- before even the earliest of risers would be up. Donning a black tank top, he had a determined look on his face.

As he worked, he realized that if Steve wanted to walk away from their years of friendship, that was on him. If Tony couldn’t convince him previously to get help- for his own sake- nothing would work. A switched flipped. He knew that he’d bring himself down if he kept on trying to worry about Steve.

He worked for a few hours, glad to be back in the sanctuary of his normal workspace. Eventually, he grew hungry and knew that he would have to stop and get some food, something he had been hoping to put off. None of the others knew he was back and he was nervous, to say the least. Placing his tools on the bench, he took a shaky breath and made his way to the kitchen.

Clint’s eyebrows went up, his coffee halfway to his mouth when Tony came in. “Dude. You look like hell, you okay?” He asked.

Tony chuckled lightly, avoiding eye contact. “I’m fine, Legolas.” He muttered, moving to the fridge. “How’s everyone been?” He asked, stealing a quick glance at Nat, then back to the fridge.

She looked at him funny. “I thought JARVIS was keeping you updated?”

“Oh, he had been. Until one night I  _apparently_  told him if he sent another I’d disassemble him.” He said like it was nothing. “He still isn’t speaking to me. I think I made the mistake of giving him too much of a personality.” Tony mused, pausing his movements to think.

“So what you just decided to come back? Keep an eye on us yourself?” Clint spoke up, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Nope,” Tony stated, popping the p. “I decided to come back cause I live here and I wanted to come back. I’m not keeping tabs anymore.”

Clint and Nat looked at each other. “Wait, what?” Nat asked, confused. Furrowing her brow, she moved closer to Tony. “You always keep tabs though.”

“Not anymore.” Tony turned to look Nat in the eyes, sincerity shining through. “I can’t do it anymore, the constant checking, being rebuffed, putting measures in place to keep everyone safe. I can’t do it.”

“What the hell brought that on?” She asked, honestly curious.

He gave her a small smile. “Did either of you notice that I was MIA? Bruce?  _Steve_ , by any chance?” Tony asked. “Because I was  ** _completely_** MIA. The works. Rock bottom. And, I pulled myself out of it. I’m done. He wants to run himself straight into a brick wall? I’m not gonna be the one to offer a helmet.” Shrugging, he turned back to make himself some coffee.

“You hit…rock bottom?” Bruce finally spoke up. “And you’re up, sober, and…not breaking anything?”

“What’s the point? Why should I self-destruct because he wants to?” Tony mused. “I am not going to ruin my life for a person who refuses help.”

“So that’s it?” Clint, Nat, and Bruce were shocked.

“That’s it.” Tony took a sip of his coffee, turning around to lean against the counter. “Enough doom and gloom. How has everyone been?” Tony smiled at them all softly.

They stared at him, unable to believe that this was actually Tony. Bruce was the first one to speak up. “Pretty good, I guess.” He spoke hesitantly. “Nothing really big happened.”

Tony sighed dramatically. “Your lives would be so boring without me.” He teased. “I’m thinking the next weekend we’re mission free- so when we’re like in our 70s- we take a trip.” He suggested, ignoring the looks he was getting.

Steve walked in, barely glancing over at Tony. “Oh,  _look_ , he was able to swim away from naked bodies.” He said sarcastically.

“Nice to see you, too, Cap.” He replied. “How many bags you kill this morning?”

Steve just rolled his eyes and went to grab himself a large mug. Nat looked at Steve. “Steve, aren’t you glad he’s back?”

Steve kept his back turned to Nat but Tony could see him rolling his eyes. “Don’t care too much either way. It won’t be long before he is off being a playboy somewhere, whilst we do all the work.”

“That’s not really fair, Steve.” Nat pointed out. “Tony always shows up when we need him.”

Tony walked over to Nat, keeping out of Steve’s way as he prepared his own coffee. He leaned over and grabbed her hand gently, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. “It’s okay Nat. Don’t waste your breath.” Tony let go of her hand and made his way back to his workspace, grabbing a bag of chips from the counter.

“Tony…” Nat trailed off, watching as Tony whistled his way down the hall.

“You know where I’ll be!” He said loud enough for her to hear, before disappearing.

Her gaze went back to Steve. “Steve, Tony’s your best friend.” She reminded him.

Steve shook his head and sighed. “Tony’s Tony’s best friend.” He told her, his tone bored. “If he was, why would he take off- on all of us- all the time?”

Clint shared a look with Nat, but it was Thor that spoke up. “Do you think so little of me, as well, Captain?” He asked, his brows furrowed. “As an Asgardian, I often must take my leave.” If Tony doing what he needed for his business was seen as selfish, did he think the same of him?

“No, Tony’s different. You know that.” Steve sighed, growing tired of the conversation. He went to leave the room.

“How do we know that? We all have separate lives outside of the Avengers. We can not always be around at all times. Do you really resent Tony for leaving?” Clint asked him, stopping Steve in his tracks.

Steve spun on the spot. “Look! If you all wanna rejoice that the amazing Tony is back, don’t let me stop you.” He was quickly losing his temper with them. “Just remember who he was causing problems for before he left.”  With that said he stormed off, the other Avengers looking at his retreating figure in a mixture of shock and fear.

“I’m gonna be the first to say it but what the hell was that?” Nat broke the silence.

“I’m gonna go with ‘what Tony was talking about’…” Clint muttered, getting up. “Or, he just had a rough night.” He shrugged with a small sigh.

“What, do you think Tony might have been right?” Bruce asked, looking up from his tea. “Do you think Steve might be struggling? Surely we would have seen it though.”

“I don’t know Bruce. Maybe.” Clint looked over to Nat. “It wouldn’t be the first time we missed something.”

Thor spoke up. “We do have a tendency to get preoccupied with our own lives. Perhaps the Captain’s behavior was evident to Stark, yet not to us.”

“We’ll keep an eye on him. It’s all we can do.” Nat gave them a sad smile.

* * *

 

In the following days, they were impressed at how well Tony was holding together. And how well he kept his word. He didn’t go out of his way to be there for Steve, knowing it only made things worse. They knew that he missed his friend, as he’d told them as much over dinner one evening- sans Steve. However, he’d also told them that he was tired of it. He was tired of always being made out to be the bad guy- exactly who they thought he was when he’d approached them with his concerns.

Tony knew he wasn’t innocent, but he also knew this wasn’t his turn to be at fault, either. He had tried his best to support Steve but he knew you can’t help someone who doesn’t want to be helped. Instead, he enjoyed time with the other Avengers, grew even closer to them, although every time they would laugh or smile, he couldn’t help but miss Steve and think how much he would have enjoyed being a part of things.

Steve grew more and more isolated, never seeking out any of his friends, instead actively avoiding them. He couldn’t believe that they would want to make time for him, so he didn’t ask them to. He slept, he ate if he felt like it and he would work out until he felt like he would throw up or pass out. It wasn’t living anymore, it was just surviving.

* * *

 

Whistling to himself, Tony moved towards the coffee pot, acting as if he wasn’t aware Steve was at the table. “JARVIS, double check the inventory for this weekend.” He stated. “And ask the others if they have and requests.” It was some festival in France, and Tony was taking them. He was eager to get on the jet in a few hours.

Steve shot Tony a look, slightly shaking his head. He wasn’t going to say anything to his once best friend, either. If he cared enough like the others claimed, wouldn’t Tony be the one to speak up? And not rush off with the others somewhere?

“ _Yes, sir._ ” Came JARVIS’s voice, jerking Steve from his thoughts. “ _Mr. Rogers, will you be accompanying the others?_ ”

“I doubt I would be wanted there, JARVIS, so no,” Steve grumbled, refusing to even look in Tony’s direction.

Tony sighed, his shoulders slumping. “You are always wanted, Steve. You know that.” Tony’s voice sounded tired and defeated, even to Steve.

“Yeah? You have a funny way of showing it. It’s been days since you have even said a word to me.” Steve sneered at him, his anger at being alone growing as he stared at Tony.

Tony spun around, his voice raising. “What do you want me to do, Steve? Follow you around all day? Take the constant denial and aggression? I can’t do it, Steve. Not anymore.” He had a pained look on his face. “You pushed, and you pushed, and then you shoved me away! And the others. You did this to yourself, don’t you dare play the victim.” Tony warned him. “I was worried about you. The others all but called me crazy. I left- because you told me to get out, remember? Even then, I kept tabs on you. To the point that my own problems just piled on with your shit.” He stepped closer. “You’re my best friend, but I’ll be damned if I let you sit there and do this ‘woe is me’ act.”

“You think that this is all some game for me? Nothing was wrong until you left.” Steve’s voice rang through the room.

“That is a lie, Steve and you know it.” Tony shook his head, trying to calm himself down. “Everything was wrong Steve, Everything. You didn’t want to admit it, you still don’t but I saw. I saw because you’re my best friend.”  He looked up to the ceiling. “You were destroying yourself, Steve. I couldn’t just stand by and watch, it would have destroyed me too. Hell, leaving nearly destroyed me.”

“You seem fine enough now.” Steve jabbed. “You always seem to come out on top, don’t you? Even if it means the rest of us get pushed to the bottom.”

“I’m not fine, Steve. I make it through because I have my friends. We support each other, Steve. But how can we support you when you won’t admit something is wrong.” Tony clenched his jaw, tears running down his cheeks. He reached up to wipe them away, turning back around to grab his coffee. “You know where we are, Steve. You are always going to be welcome with us. I just can’t watch you self-destruct. I’m sorry.”

Steve watched Tony walk away, insecurity eating st him. His mine went to Peggy, and to Bucky. To the men he had fought beside. They were all gone. Sitting alone in the kitchen, he threw his mug and hung his head. What was he supposed to do? Move along and live his life like he wasn’t supposed to be long since dead?

Tony made his way to his room, tired from the heartbreaking confrontation with Steve. No matter what, he wanted to help him through his troubles. He just couldn’t get through to him. Hopefully, Steve would either come on this trip with the group or be willing to talk more after they returned.

 


End file.
